In the past various different combination starter-protector devices and overload protectors for use in such devices have been utilized in circuit relation with a winding circuit of a dynamoelectric machine, such as for instance an electric motor. At least some of the past combination starter-protector devices utilized a positive temperature coefficient resistor (hereinafter sometimes referred to as a PTCR) which was operable generally to at least impede current flow to a start or auxiliary winding means of the electric motor generally as the electric motor was energized to its preselected running or synchronous speed. In some of the aforementioned combination starter-protector devices, an overload or overload protector was thermally coupled with the PTCR and subjected to the current in at least a run or main winding means of the electric motor. Of course, the overload was operable to interrupt the current flow to the electric motor in the event of the occurrence of a winding circuit overload condition which may have had a deleterious affect on components of the electric motor, such as for instance burning-out of the winding circuit. It is believed that in others of the past combination starter-protector devices, the overload may not have been thermally coupled with the PTCR.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,299 issued Mar. 9, 1982 to Lee O. Woods and Donald L. Haag, U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,871 issued Dec. 26, 1978 to Lee O. Woods and Donald L. Haag, U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,202 issued Apr. 11, 1978 to Donald H. Stoll, U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,860 issued Aug. 16, 1977 to Lee O. Woods and James P. Frank, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,316 issued July 26, 1977 to Donald H. Stoll illustrate some of the above discussed past combination starter-protector devices, as well as the operations thereof, in circuit relation with a winding circuit of an electric motor.
The past combination starter-protector devices were associated in various manners with various types of electric motors and other apparatus, such as for instance air conditioners or refrigerators having compressor units or the like which utilized hermetic electric motors. In many of these compressor units, a Fusite plug or the like was mounted through a housing or jacket of such compressor units, and such Fusite plug contained a plurality of male terminals connected internally of the compressor housing with the winding circuit of the hermetic electric motor. At least some of the past combination starter-protector devices, such as for instance those illustrated in the aforementioned patents, were associated in electrical mounting or plug-on engagement with the male terminals of the Fusite plug exteriorly of the compressor housing. Of course, some of the past starter devices were of both the plug-on and plug-in type, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,921,117 and 3,955,170, respectively. In some other installations, it is believed that at least the starter device was electrically interconnected by a plurality of leads having quick-connect terminals which were associated with electric motor terminals so as to be "hung" therefrom.